The King of Spades
by Allypiage
Summary: A circus comes to Four Corners and trouble along with it. Ezra will have to deal with his own past while trying to help another with theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so please take it easy on me. I hope you enjoy reading.

Chapter One

"Hey everybody there's a circus coming," JD burst into the saloon, grinning.

"A circus? With animals, and clowns, and pretty ladies," Buck asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he said 'pretty ladies.'

"Well yeah, I guess," JD said.

"I haven't been to a circus since I was a young man," Josiah mused.

Music was heard in the streets and the seven men stepped outside of the saloon, watching as several brightly colored wagons road down the street. The first wagon stopped as did the others. A man stood up on the first wagon, wearing a top-hat and a cape.

"Excuse me, but could one of you fine people tell me where your sheriff is located?" the man questioned.

JD stepped forward. "That would be me."

"Ah, sheriff," the man jumped from the wagon and walked towards JD, "my name is Harold Spade and I am the owner of the King of Spade's Circus. Is there any place where we can set up our tent?"

"There's a field not far outta town, you can set up there, I'll show you the way," JD told him.

"Thank you kind sir," Harold said.

Harold turned to a young man that was sitting astride a paint horse.

"Jess, follow the sheriff here and start setting up the tent, I am in need of a drink."

Jess nodded and waited as JD went to the livery to saddle up his horse. Ezra leaned against the saloon doors as he eyed the young man. There was something in his eyes that reminded Ezra of himself at that age. The same dullness, the same emptiness. Ezra rubbed his face and stepped back into the saloon.

JD came out of the livery with his horse and mounted, kicking the animal into a steady pace. The boy, Jess, kicked his horse and waved to the three wagons to follow.

"Mr. Spade, you wouldn't happen to have pretty ladies in that circus of yours now would ya?" Back asked, placing his hand on Spade's shoulder.

Spade turned to Buck and smiled.

"Only the pretties in the territory my friend," he answered.

Buck grinned and sauntered back into the saloon. Chris shook his head as he watched his old friend go. If Buck got the chance he would have every one of those ladies hanging on his arms.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen I'll be going to get that drink now," Harold Spade said.

"I want someone watching that circus at all times," Chris said.

"Why?" Vin asked.

"Last time I was around a circus the performers decided stealing was a lot easier then performing," Chris answered.

Chris, Vin, Nathan, and Josiah went back into the saloon and sat down with Buck and Ezra.

"Ezra, I want you to go stay with the circus while they set up. Josiah you'll relieve him in an hour," Chris said.

"Mister Larabee, may I inquire as to why I must sit around watching a bunch of people pull up a tent?" Ezra said.

"Just do it Ezra," Chris said.

Ezra tipped his hat, "Of course, oh great leader."

He stood from his chair and walked out of the saloon. He went into the livery and saddled up his chestnut, stroking the horses nose. He led his steed out into the street and mounted, riding to where JD had led the circus.

Thanks for reading everyone! I know it was short and probably not that good, but I love the Magnificent Seven and wanted to right this story. It will get better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story guys, it really means a lot to me, I hope you enjoy. The horse's names are not mine and neither are the characters, sadly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Ezra entered the field just as JD was leaving. He dismounted and tethered his horse to a nearby tree. He sat down on a log and kicked his feet out in front of him, watching as all of the circus performers helped unload things from the wagons.

"Excuse me sir, would ya mind giving us a hand?" one man asked, looking directly at Ezra.

"I am very sorry sir, but I do not wish to partake in manual labor," Ezra told him, fishing his flask from his coat pocket.

The man glared and went back to his work. Time passed and Ezra soon heard the pounding of hoofs. He looked up, squinting against the sun, to see Spade ride in on a black horse, probably rented from the livery. Spade got off of his horse and tethered it next to Ezra's.

"Pardon me sir, but I do not believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Spade said, offering him his hand.

Ezra took the offered hand and shook it.

"Ezra Standish."

"Harold Spade, it is an honor to meet good sir."

"And you, sir."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must see to my circus."

Spade walked off to where the tent was being set up.

"No, no, no!" Spade yelled, "I wanted the tent put up further from the road. Jess! Where did that fool boy go?"

Jess stepped out from behind one of the wagons and jogged over to Spade. Ezra could see fear in his eyes, even from the distance he was at. He remembered a similar fear in his own eyes. Ezra shook his head and drank from his flask. He wouldn't go back there, it was too painful.

"Jess, how many times do I have to tell you? The tent must be away from the road!" Spade shouted.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Spade, I forgot," Jess stammered.

Ezra frowned. The boy's voice sounded odd, but he pushed it away and wiped a hand across his brow.

"Sorry? You're sorry?! Now we must start all over, you stupid, stupid boy!"

Spade struck out at the boy, hitting him across the face and knocking him to the ground. Ezra was on his feet in an instant, rushing over to the duo. Spade was about to strike the downed boy again, but Ezra grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Sir, if you strike the boy again I will be forced to lock you up for assault and battery," Ezra told him, keeping his famous poker face in tact even though he was seething inside. How dare this man strike a child?

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked the boy.

Jess got to his feet, holding his hat tight on his head. He nodded, eye's wide with fear.

"Fine, I'm fine," the boy said as he hurried away.

"Mr. Spade, may I inquire as to why you would strike the boy?" Ezra asked.

"Well because I have told him over and over again that he is to put the tent away from the road. He caused everyone to do a lot more work so he must be disciplined. When a child doesn't listen they must be taught a lesson."

"Is the boy yours?"

"Well…no, but he might as well be, I took him in, I cared for him, I treated him like my own son."

"Mr. Spade, if you lay a hand on that boy again I will lock you up without hesitation."

The sound of an approaching horse drew the attention of both men. Vin was riding in on Peso.

"Good day, sir," Ezra said, spitting out the sir.

He untied Chaucer and mounted, riding up next to Vin.

"Mister Tanner, I suggest you keep a close eye on Mr. Spade," Ezra said before riding off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is most welcome, just don't beat me up about my mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I just realized that I made a big mistake in the last chapter. Instead of having Josiah take the next watch over the circus and I had Vin do it…oopsies? Anywho thanks for ready and please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Ezra sat in the saloon, pouring himself his fourth shot of whiskey. He just stared straight ahead, not saying anything. The others were observing from the bar.

"I don't like it Chris," Buck said, "That's number four. What could have happened that would make him look act like this?"

"Not sure, Buck, but I think we should find out," Chris said, setting his beer on the bar.

He and the others went over and sat down at the table with Ezra.

"Mr. Larabee," Ezra said, his words slightly slurred as he poured himself another glass.

"Ezra, why don't you put the bottle away?" Chris suggested.

"Mr. Larabee, I believe how much I drink is my business," Ezra told him.

"What demons are plaguing you this day, brother Ezra?" Josiah asked.

Ezra slammed his glass down on the table, making the other flinch in surprise. Josiah could have sworn he saw a flash of anger or pain in Ezra's eyes, but it was gone in an instant, replaced with the usual emotionless expression. Josiah sighed. He thought they were close enough so that Ezra would let down his mask and for a while he had.

"Mr. Sanchez my demons are my own, now if you gentlemen would excuse me," Ezra said, grabbing for the bottle again.

Chris was faster and snatched the bottle away before he could grab it. Ezra looked up at Chris and scowled.

"No more Ezra, you're done for today," Chris said.

Ezra leaned back and sighed. "Mr. Larabee if you would be so kind as to return my bottle."

"Ain't gonna happen Ezra," Buck said.

Ezra stood and slammed his hands down on the table. After a moment he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen," Ezra spoke.

He pushed his chair back and headed up the stairs to his room.

"Think someone should go with him?" JD asked.

"No, leave the man alone, if he wants to talk he will," Nathan said.

Ezra fell onto his bed and rubbed a hand over his face. He reached over to the night table and grabbed for the bottle of whiskey that sat there. Not even bothering to get a glass Ezra uncorked the bottle and took a swig. Who would have thought that one young man would have brought back a lifetime of pain and memories? When Ezra and saw the boy's eyes he had seen himself. So empty and lifeless, like there was nothing to live for. For the longest time Ezra had felt like that and now he was reliving those feelings all over again.

When Ezra had seen the fear in the boy's eyes he remembered when he had felt that kind of fear. It was a fear that no person should have to experience. Then when the boy was struck, that's when it all came back to him. All the pain, the hurt, the suffering.

Ezra took another drink from his bottle and lowered his head so that he was staring at the floor. The others didn't know, why should they? Yes, the seven of them had grown very close over the past two years, but something's are better left unspoken. Or maybe it was just everything his mother had drilled into his brain that just wouldn't let him put his guard down completely.

He shook his head and took another drink. They didn't need to know and they never would. His thoughts went back to the boy. He had obviously been struck before and more violently then just a slap to the face. Someone had to have beaten the child badly for him to have that much fear and emptiness in him.

There was a knock on the door and Ezra lifted his head.

"Who is it?" he asked, his words even more slurred.

"Ezra, its Vin, mind if I come in?" the voice carried a soft, Texan accent.

"By all means, Mr. Tanner, come in," Ezra slurred.

The door opened and Vin walked in, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair, before replacing the hat. He looked first at Ezra and then to the bottle in his hand. Ezra raised the bottle.

"Care for a drink, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked.

"I don't think neither of us should be having a drink, Pard," Vin said, "why don't ya put that bottle down."

"I assume Mr. Larabee told you to say that."

"No, it just needed to be said. What's gotten into you Ezra? You ain't drank this much since the last time your ma come to town."

"I believe, Mr. Tanner, that that is none of your business."

"You're my friend, Ezra, that makes it my business."

Ezra sighed and was about to take another drink, but Vin took the bottle from his hand and smashed it on the floor.

"No more Ezra," Vin said sternly.

"Mr. Tanner, you owe me a new bottle."

"Come on, Pard; just tell me what's got you so riled up."

"I am not, as you say, 'riled up,' I am simply indulging in a few drinks."

"I think you passed a few awhile back. Now are ya gonna tell me or ain't ya?"

"Perhaps someday I will tell you, but as of right now, I do not wish to share the burden of my demons."

Vin exhaled slowly. "Alright, Ezra, but if ya wanna talk ya just come find me."

And with that Vin left the room, shutting the door behind him. Ezra fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading; it really means a lot to me. Please review and let me know what you think. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Ezra had gotten several bottles of whiskey from the bar before going back up to his room, where he stayed for the rest of the day and on through the night. At some point he had passed out, stone drunk. No one had gone up since Vin, knowing that there was no getting through to Ezra when he was in this state.

Ezra woke early in the morning, groaning and rolling over onto his stomach. His head pounded in time with his heart and his stomach churned with nausea. He moaned again and hung his head over the side of his feathered bed. Three empty bottles of liquor lay on the floor along with his coat, derringer rigging, hat, and boots.

Taking a deep breath Ezra pushed himself up and off of the bed. As soon as his bare feet hit the ground he swayed and nearly toppled over. He steadied himself on the edge of the bed and waited for the nausea and dizziness to pass. He needed coffee, lots of coffee.

He slipped into his boots and went over to the dressing table, looking in the mirror. His was appalled by his appearance. He clothes were wrinkled and his usually neat hair was disheveled. His green eyes were bloodshot and he still looked drunk.

Ezra poured water into the porcelain bowel that sat on the table and splashed some on his face. He grabbed the white towel that was nearby and wiped his face. That had helped clear his mind a little. He still really needed coffee.

He quickly changed into fresh clothing and than put on the derringer rigging before slipping on his purple coat. He left his room and walked down the stairs. There was no one around and the sun was just starting to peak above the far off mountains. Ezra hadn't bothered to check his watch before coming down and he had forgotten it in his room.

Since Inez was most likely still asleep Ezra took it upon himself to brew a pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup and walked back into the saloon, leaning against the bar. He sipped at the coffee, enjoying the warmth as it hit his stomach.

"Ain't it a little early for you, Ezra?"

Ezra turned towards the voice to find the black clad gunslinger standing at the batwing doors. Chris walked in and stood next to the gambler.

"You are correct, Mr. Larabee, but I found myself in need of a cup of coffee," Ezra answered.

"Not surprised after last night. Inez said you got more whiskey after we left," Chris said, "Want to talk about it?"

"About what, Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked innocently.

"What made ya drink. Was it your ma?"

"My Mother had nothing to do with it, Mr. Larabee. Now I would appreciate it if you, and everyone else, would kindly stay out of my business."

Before Chris had a chance to replay Ezra set down the now empty cup of coffee and walked away. He left the saloon and headed for the livery. Although his head was still aching and he was very nauseous, Ezra needed to talk a ride. He needed to get away for a while.

He made quick work of saddling Chaucer and than led the chestnut out into the street. He mounted the steed and kick the horse into a trot. Chris watched as Ezra road out of town.

Chris shook his head. They had recently gotten to the point where Ezra had started to open up. He wasn't hiding his emotions anymore, but now he seemed to be building up his walls again. Ever since the circus came to town.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I know this chapter was short and the story seems to be dragging on, but it will get better. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Here's another chapter for ya'll, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Ezra was coming up to where the circus was set up when he hesitated. He had been contemplating going to see the boy for a while now, but now that he was so close he was starting to rethink the idea. This boy had brought back years of pain and anguish that Ezra had hidden away, was it really a good idea to see him?

He sighed. The boy was being abused and Ezra wanted to make sure he was alright. No one deserved to be treated like that. He felt like he needed to comfort the boy, tell him that things would get better in time.

Ezra silently cursed himself. When had he become so soft? When had his walls been torn down? When had all the things Maude drilled into his brain not seem to matter? He shook his head, deciding he really didn't care anymore. He had a family now. He had leaned to care about people.

Ezra spurred Chaucer faster, coming up quickly on the circus sight. He pulled his steed to a stop and dismounted, walking the horse over to a tree and tethering it there.

People were running around, placing out barrels and stringing up wires. Ezra saw a man that appeared to be a magician and scoffed. He knew that he could create a better illusion than that armature, after all, he had been doing it since he was a child.

"Ah, Mr. Standish, a pleasure to see you."

Ezra looked to his left to find Harold Spade walking towards him. He straightened and tipped his hat at the man.

"Mr. Spade, the pleasure is mine," he forced out.

It was not a pleasure, in fact he detested the snake. He deserved to be strung up for hitting a child.

"What brings you out on this fine morning?" Spade asked, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I have come to see how the work was coming along," Ezra lied.

"Well as you can see it is coming along splendidly, we should be finished by this afternoon."

"Wonderful."

"Mr. Spade?" a new voice spoke.

Ezra gazed behind Spade to see the boy, Jess, coming towards them warily.

"What is it, boy?" Spade demanded.

"Kathryn is lookin' for ya," Jess said.

Spade huffed out a sigh and turned back to face Ezra, tipping his hat.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Standish, my services are required elsewhere," he said.

"Good day, sir," Ezra said politely.

Spade walked off and Jess was about to follow when Ezra stopped him.

"Hold on a moment, young man, come here," Ezra said.

Jess obeyed the command immediately, making Ezra wince as he saw the boys grow wide. He was afraid, that much was obvious. He had almost forgotten how a simple order could be taken like a life or death situation.

"Yes, sir?" Jess said quietly.

Up close Ezra could see how young the boy really looked. At a distance he figured the boy to be about sixteen or seventeen, but now he could see a strange youth in the boy's face. His eyes seemed older, but the rest of his face looked very young. There wasn't even a sign of facial hair on the child.

Ezra also noticed something else that made him very angry. The boy had a black eye and a scar on his left cheek, stretching from ear to jaw, obviously from a knife. Someone had cut the boy.

Jess must have sensed Ezra's anger, because he took a careful step back, eyes widening even more, if that was possible. Ezra took several steps back and slowly raised his hands. He remember how it had effected him if someone was near him and raised their hand. It had terrified him. Jess flinched, but didn't run away.

"Jess, I am not going to harm you, I only want to converse with you," Ezra told the terrified boy.

Jess nodded and Ezra stepped in closer to him.

"Jess, did Mr. Spade hit you again?" Ezra asked.

"No!" Jess blurted out too quickly.

"Then how, may I ask, did you acquire that black eye?"

"I-I-I hit it on the corner of a table,"

Ezra was about to say something else when a voice boomed across the field.

"Jess!"

"I-I have to go," Jess stammered.

Jess turned to walk away, but Ezra grabbed his arm. Ezra didn't expect the reaction he received. Jess cried out and jerked his arm away. Ezra quickly took hold of the boy's shoulders to keep him in place. Not giving Jess time to react Ezra jerked the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing dark bruises in the shape of fingers. Jess pulled away and tugged the sleeves down.

"Jess..." Ezra started.

"I have to go," Jess said urgently.

He took off running towards the circus tent. Ezra shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. This had to stop. If only he could get Jess to tell him that Spade beat him then he could get that snake locked up. He needed to discuss this with the others.

Ezra walked over to Chaucer, untying the horse and mounting up. He quickly rode back towards town.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone, I really appreciate it! Okay so Jess has a very big secret, if you can guess what it is before the next update I'll give you a shoutout. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello, I'm here with chapter six. Thank you all for reading my story, I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Ezra boarded Chaucer at the livery before walking over to the saloon. He pushed open the batwing doors to find his companions sitting at a table, partaking in their morning meal. Ezra entered and took up the empty seat.

"Gentlemen, there is something we need to discuss," he said.

"We gonna talk 'bout last night?" Vin asked.

Ezra shot a glare at the tracker.

"No, Mr. Tanner, this discussion does not involve me. It is about one of the circus members," Ezra answered.

"There trouble?" Chris said, sipping his coffee.

"There is, but not of the nature you are thinking of. The young boy, Jess, seems to be being abused. I have witnessed Mr. Spade exhibit harsh action towards the boy and I would like to put a stop to it."

"You saying Spade hit him?" Buck asked.

"That is precisely what I am saying."

"Now hold on a minute, Ez, before you accuse a man of beating a child you better have hard evidence," Nathan told him.

Ezra turned his stare on the healer.

"Mr. Jackson, I do believe that I just stated that I witness the child being hit, does my word count for nothing?" Ezra said

"That's not what I said," Nathan protested.

"You implied it," Ezra sighed, "The child has acquired many bruises, the kind that come with being beaten."

"Vin, Buck, you were both out there yesterday, you see Spade hit the boy?" Chris asked his two friends.

They both shook their heads.

"Just cause we didn't see it don't mean it didn't happen," Vin said.

Chris finished his coffee and set the cup on the table. He let out a slow breath and nodded.

"Alright, let's ride out there," he said.

The seven walked out of the saloon and retrieved their horses from the livery. The made quick work of tacking the horses and mounting up. With Chris in the lead they road out of town towards the large field.

Soon they pulled their horses up in front of the field and dismounted. After tying up the horses they all walked towards the main tent. Chris pushed aside the flap and looked in. People were rushing around inside, talking loudly and quickly. Chris went up to a girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ma'am can you tell me where I can find Spade?" he asked.

"Oh, he's in his tent, furthest one to the left," she said.

"Well hello, Darlin'," Buck said, smiling at the pretty brunette.

The girl smiled shyly and giggled before running away. Chris shook his head and grinned at his old friend. He turned and walked out of the tent, the others close behind. As they neared Spade's tent yelling could be heard from inside.

"Stupid boy, can't you do anything right?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Spade, I can do better, please!"

Ezra pushed past the others and ran to the tent, bursting inside. Spade jerked his head up in surprise. He was holding Jess by both arms, inches away from the boy's face. Jess's face was a mask of pure terror. Eyes wide and pale.

Ezra ejected the hidden derringer into his hand and pointed it at Spade.

"Let. Him. Go!" Ezra growled.

"Mr. Standish, I am getting very tired of you sticking your nose in my affairs," Spade sighed.

The others entered the tent as Spade pushed Jess away. Vin put his hand on Ezra's outstretched arm.

"Put the gun away, Ez," he said calmly.

Ezra did as he was told. He walked over to Jess and took hold of the boy's shoulder, inwardly wincing as the boy flinched away from him. He didn't want to scare the child, but the others needed to see. Ezra jerked the boy's sleeve up and showed his arm to his follow lawmen.

"There, gentlemen, is your proof," Ezra said.

Angry eyes turned on Spade. Sensing the anger in the tent Jess quickly jerked out of Ezra's grasp and ran outside.

"If you ever lay a hand on him again I will personally string you up and leave you for the vultures," Chris threatened.

Spade gulped and nodded. Larabee was not a man he wanted to cross. Ezra shot one last glare at the circus owner before storming out of the tent. The other's followed suit.

"Sorry I didn't believe you, Ez," Nathan said, feeling ashamed.

"It is quite alright Mr. Jackson, I am used to it," Ezra said, mounting Chaucer.

He spurred the horse out of the field as the others mounted up.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you liked it. Kathy's guess was very close, but it turns out Jess had yet another big secret. Everything will be reveled in the next chapter. Well not everything, but a lot. Thanks again, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two updates in one day, yay! As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The day went on as any other day would. Ezra spent his day at the tables, engaged in many card games, but his game was off. He was staring off into space, not even bothering with the cards in front of him. The others were worried, but didn't want to pry any more then they had.

As time went by dark clouds rolled in from the mountains. It was rare to see a rainstorm in Four Corners, but when it happened the rain came down hard and fast. Lightning flashed in the shy, followed by the low rumble of thunder. It wasn't until night that the rain started.

Everyone took cover indoors, not wanting to be out in the storm. The seven lawmen sat at their usual table in the saloon, drinking beer and whiskey.

"Wonder how the circus is holding up," JD spoke, "They were going to have a show tomorrow."

"If this rain keeps up there probably won't ever be a show. Probably struggling with all the tents," Buck said.

They all talked about what might happen with the circus, but Ezra's mind seemed to be elsewhere. The conman was usually very alert, but that night he seemed to be someplace far away. His eye's where locked on one wall, but it was like he was seeing miles past the wall. In his right hand he twirled a car, the Ace of Spades. How ironic. Suddenly he scooted his chair back and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen," he said, walking towards the doors.

"You really going out in this rain, Pard?" Buck asked.

"I must attend to my horse," Ezra answered.

It was true, but Ezra really wasn't focused on tending to his priced steed. Although his wanted to make sure his horse was alright, what he really wanted to do with get out of the stuffy, smelly room.

He quickly slipped out of the saloon before more questions could be asked. The rain was coming down hard, but Ezra stayed under the protection of the boardwalk He was shuffling towards the livery when he heard a strange noise. Coming to a stop he tried to listen past the pounding rain.

There it was again. A groan? Ezra turned down the ally in which the sound was coming from, ducking his head against the harsh weather. He searched the area, not seeing anything at first.

"Is someone here?" he called.

Another groan. Ezra looked more closely at the back corner of the ally, noticing something, or someone, leaning up against a wall. Ezra approached the area and gasped slightly at what he found. Lying against a wall was a small figure. Ezra rushed up to the figure and knelt down, not even caring as his trousers landed in the mud. He carefully took the person's face in his hands and pulled the chin up, getting a good look at the figure.

"Jess?" Ezra whispered.

Jess groaned and tried to pull away from Ezra. As quickly and carefully as possible Ezra grabbed Jess under the knees and behind the shoulders and lifted the boy into his arms. Jess let out a weak cry of pain, before quieting.

Ezra got up off the ground and quickly walked back to the saloon, careful not to jostle the injured boy. Ezra pushed through the doors and walked inside.

"Nathan!" he snapped.

Nathan and the others looked up to see their friend holding the limp form of Jess. Nathan got up from his seat and ran to the due.

"What happened?" Nathan demanded, looking the child over.

"I am unsure, I found him in the ally," Ezra said, trying to keep his composure.

"Let's get him over to the clinic," Nathan said.

"No, it is too far, he can stay in my room," Ezra insisted.

Nathan hesitated before nodded.

"JD, go get my bag," Nathan ordered.

JD jumped up from his chair and rushed out into the pouring rain. Nathan headed up the stairs and Ezra followed, being very careful. Once at the top Nathan opened Ezra's door and ushered him inside.

"Lay him on the bed," Nathan said.

Ezra complied. He felt utterly useless. He wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. The boy looked horrible. His face was one massive bruise, with blood trickling down the side of his head. His neck had a bruise in the shape of a hand and a blood stain could be seen on the front of his shirt. As he was looking down at the boy he noticed something very strange. He frowned.

"Get that shirt off him, I need to make sure nothings busted," Nathan said.

The others had followed and were now crowded in the room. Chris went to help get Jess's shirt off when Ezra stopped him.

"Wait," Ezra said firmly.

All eyes turned to him. Ezra reached out and slowly took the wet hat from the boy's head. Everyone gasped at what was revealed. Long dusty brown hair tumbled out onto the pillows. The room was silent, everyone staring with their mouths open.

Just then JD burst into the room. After a moment he frowned.

"What's everyone staring at?" he asked.

He looked passed his friends to the figure on the bed and his eyes widened.

"He's a girl?!" he cried.

Snapping out of his shock Nathan grabbed his bag from JD and set it on the edge of the bed.

"Girl or not I still need to see if anything's busted," he said, "All of you out, except Ezra."

They did as they were told and cleared out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Ezra was bewildered. How had he not known? How had he not seen through this girl's con. He had been taught to spot a con when he was little, how had he not seen this one?

"Ezra," Nathan said, snapping the gambler from his trance.

Ezra quickly composed himself, straightening his shoulders. He turned to the healer.

"What can I do, Mr. Jackson?" he asked.

"Help me sit her up, but be careful, he ribs are likely busted up," Nathan instructed.

Ezra sat down on the bed and slowly eased Jess up from the mattress, sliding in behind her. Jess moaned and her face twisted up in pain. Nathan un-tucked the shirt and lifted it up to her chest He handed the material to Ezra so he could keep it in place.

A long cut stretched from bellybutton to hip and it was still oozing blood. Nathan pressed down on Jess's ribcage, feeling a shift underneath his hands. Jess cried out and tried to pull away from the pain. Ezra shushed the girl stroked her dirty hair.

Nathan felt along her other limbs, finding a lot of bruises, but no breaks. Once he finished his examination he stepped back and sighed.

"Mr. Jackson?" Ezra questioned.

"At least two busted ribs, knife wound, more bruises then I can count, got a nasty cut behind her ear and a sprained ankle. Best to stitch up that wound before binding the ribs, can't do much for the bruises or sprain, and I'll clean and stitch the cut behind her ear," Nathan said.

There was a knock on the door and Josiah entered, carrying a kettle of boiling water. He set it on the dressing table before leaving.

"I'll brew some tea for the pain before I get started," Nathan said.

"A wise decision," Ezra mumbled, continuing to comfort the injured child.

He was beyond angry. It was bad enough that Spade hit a child, but then to find out that that child was a girl, that just made it even worse. Not only did he nearly beat the child to death, but then he left her out in the rain. Spade wasn't a man, he was an animal that needed to be put down.

Jess couldn't have been older then sixteen, and to be put through so much pain and suffering...Ezra inwardly shuttered. Spade needed to be dealt with.

Nathan came over with a steaming cup and put it to Jess's lips. He forced the entire cup of tea down her throat before digging into his bag again. He pulled out a needle and thread and sterilized the items.

"Alright, let's get started," he said softly.

* * *

 **Whoa, Jess is a girl?! Honestly guys I just now decided to make her a girl today. At first I was going to make him/her like ten or eleven, but then I decided to change it up a little. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter eight. Thanks for reading and commenting, I appreciate the positive feedback. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Nathan walked down the stairs of the saloon, wiping his hands on a cloth. The others had been sitting at a table, but stood as they saw the healer.

"How is she?" Vin asked.

Nathan let out a slow breath. "She'll be in a lot of pain for awhile, but she'll be fine."

The five men looked very relieved. Chris ran a hand though his hair.

"As soon as this storm clears up, we're riding out to that circus, find out who's responsible," he said.

"Where's Ezra?" JD said.

"He's staying with her, feels responsible for what happened," Nathan answered.

"Weren't his fault, he couldn't have known this was gonna happen," Vin said.

Nathan shrugged. "Tried to tell him that."

* * *

Ezra blew out a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. This was all his fault. He should have known this would happen eventually. He shook his head. Spade was a dead man.

He looked down at Jess and his heart broke. She looked so small and frail in the large bed. Her skin was almost as pale as the sheets she was laying on and the bruises stood out on her face.

Ezra reached out and carefully brushed Jess's hair from her face. She stirred and moaned in pain. Her eyes flickered before slowly opening. She looked up at Ezra, her face twisting in pain, fear, and confusion. She licked her lips and started to speak.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice raspy.

Ezra gabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and lifted Jess's head, putting the glass to her lips. Jess sipped at the water before puling away. Ezra put the water down and laid the girl back onto the pillows.

"What happened?" Jess said.

"You were beat very badly, I found you in the ally. As to where you are, you are in my room above the saloon," Ezra said.

Jess appeared to be thinking when she suddenly gasped and flew into a sitting position. The jolting movement made her cry out and fall back onto the bed. She fisted the sheets and clenched her teeth, breathing heavily. Ezra stroked her hair as the pain started to ease up some.

Jess reached her hand up to head. When she didn't feel her hat her eyes darted around the room. Her eyes were wild with fear and she was starting to hyperventilate. Ezra continued to try and comfort the girl, but it seemed now that every touch made her jump. When Ezra tried to push her hair back she jerked her head away, trying to ignore the pain it cause.

"Jess, I need you to calm down and take deep breaths. You are safe and I will make sure no harm befalls you," Ezra assured her.

"You know, you weren't supposed to know. He said not to let anyone know. He's going to hurt me, I need to leave, I need to get away from him," Jess muttered.

Ezra took Jess's chin in his hand and turned her head so that she was looking him in the eye. Ezra chewed on his lip. That fearful look in her eye reminded him of so many years back. That fear that was not only in his own eyes, but also in...no he would not think of that. Jess needed his full attention.

"Jess, who is going to hurt you? Spade? Is Spade the one who did this to you?" Ezra asked.

Jess didn't answer. Even though she was looking at Ezra she didn't seem to actually see him. Her mind was elsewhere, but where? She was starting to shake, causing her to gasp in pain as her broken ribs protested.

Ezra stood from his chair and walked over to the dressing table, grabbing the tea that Nathan had left there. He walked back over to Jess and lifted the girl's head, placing the cup at her mouth. He helped her drink down the foul smelling tea and then eased her back down again.

The tea's affect was almost instant. Jess's eyes grew heavy and slowly closed. Ezra sat back in the chair and looked down at the child.

"You, my dear, have caused more trouble then you know," Ezra whispered.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him. He needed to focus on Jess now and make sure that he didn't get lost in his own thoughts. His own past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm back again. It feels like forever since I've updated last. As always I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Suggestions are also appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Jess woke up in pain. She bit back a groan and slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, confused and slightly disoriented. After a moment she remember what had happened. Her heart started to hammer in her chest and her breath was coming out in pants. She needed to get out of her before he found her.

Taking a deep breath Jess placed her palms solidly on the bed underneath her and pushed up. She clenched her eyes shut and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. Her stitches pulled and her ribs were grinding against each other. Once she was in a sitting position Jess became lightheaded and almost fell back to the bed. She braced herself until the dizziness faded.

Jess looked around the room to find her boots and hat on a chair by the window. The man in the red coat was slumped in a chair by the bed, asleep. Jess carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. The pain in her ankle flared when it touched the floor and she grabbed the edge of the bed to keep from falling on her face.

Limping painfully over to the chair Jess grabbed her boots and sipped them on, struggling to get the left boot on over her swollen ankle. Once her boots were on Jess tucked her hair up under her hat and quietly hobbled over to the door.

She opened the door and slipped out, not bothering to close it behind her. She walked towards the stairs, trying to ignore the pain that hit with each step and each breath. By the time she reached the stairs she was gasping for breath, her head pounding. Blinking her eyes to clear her blurry vision Jess reached for the railing. Once she found it she took a careful step, clinging to the railing like her life depended on it.

Jess had made it about five steps before she missed a step. Her good foot twisted out from under her and she cried out. She landed on her butt, sliding down the steps until she landed at the bottom in a heap.

She curled into a ball, silent tears streaming down her face as she fought against the overwhelming pain. She needed to move, needed to get away. Jess heard the pounding of footsteps coming from the right and from the top of the stairs. She untangled herself and tried to get to her feet. She couldn't let them catch her.

Finding that she couldn't make it to her feet Jess started to crawl, pulling herself along the dirty floor. A hand touched her back and she instantly curled into a ball with a terrified scream. She wrapped her arms over her head and trembled.

"Please, no," Jess whispered, her voice shaking.

"Jess, I am not going to harm you."

Jess hesitated before slowly lowering her arms just enough to see the man crouching next to her. His face was filled with concern. She felt someone on the other side of her and looked to see a pretty Mexican woman, still clothed in a nightdress.

"Please," Jess begged, "Please I-I need to leave."

"You are injured Mi Querido," the Mexican woman spoke.

"No, no, he'll find me, please," Jess cried softly.

"Spade will not harm you again, I promise you," Ezra told her.

"N-not Mr. Spade," Jess said.

"Who then? Who did this to you?" Inez asked.

Jess looked up at her and Ezra with terror-filled eyes. Her lips trembled and her breath hitched with her sobs.

"My father," she breathed.

Inez looked up at Ezra stunned. Ezra shook his head. They would figure this out later, right now Jess needed to be back in bed.

"Your father can not hurt you here, I will make sure of that. Will you allow me to take you back upstairs?" Ezra asked gently.

Jess hesitated, looking into Ezra's eyes as if looking into his soul. After a moment she licked her lips and nodded slowly. Ezra carefully scooped the girl up into his arms, noticing how she stiffened at the slightest touch. He carried her up the stairs and back into his room, setting her gently on the bed.

Jess was asleep within seconds, her breathing evening out and all the tension leaving her body. Ezra stroked her hair as he looked down at the girl. How could any man hurt such a small and innocent creature? When morning came he was going to find out.

Ezra felt an odd attachment to the girl and he couldn't tell if it was because she reminded him of himself or if she reminded him of...of the other person in his life. Sitting here like he was made him think back to many years ago, when he had been in this exact same position. Only difference was back then, he was helpless to do anything.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you think and I'll update again soon. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I think two years is a long enough break to take. I apologize for disappearing like I did, but I had simply lost interest with this story. However, I am back and ready to continue with this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Ezra woke to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. He took a deep breath and straightened in his seat. He didn't remember falling asleep.

"C-Can I have some water?" Jess asked softly.

"Of course, my dear," Ezra said.

He stood from his seat, groaning as stiff joints were forced to move. Twenty-eight was much too young to have stiff joints. He would have to start taking better care of himself. Walking over to the table, Ezra filled a glass with water from the pitcher that sat there. He went back over to the bed and sat down, sliding his free hand underneath Jess's back. He felt her tense and then slowly relax as he helped her sit up.

With shaky hands Jess took the glass and sipped the cool water before giving it back. Ezra slowly lowered her back down.

"Jessica," he said.

Jess looked at him a frowned. "What?"

"Your name, its short for Jessica, is it not?"

She pressed her lips and a tight line and nodded. She sucked in a deep breath and looked around the room. Her eyes fell back on Ezra.

"I-I'm sorry I took your bed. I should probably go now," she told him.

She started to try and sit up, but Ezra laid a restraining hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. He quickly removed his hand.

"You will do no such thing. You are in no shape to be leaving this bed and I believe that our fine healer should examine you, especially after last night's fall," he said.

"You sound just like him," Jess whispered.

Ezra frowned. "Like who?"

"Mr. Spade. You talk just like he does, with a lot of words," she said, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Ezra straightened in his seat. His eyes darkened at the fact that he might, in any way, resemble that man…no, that monster.

"I speak like a southern gentleman. And, although he may parade around as one, Spade is no such thing. A gentleman would never inflict pain upon a child, especially a young lady," Ezra said, his voice low and dangerous.

There was a knock on the door and Ezra stood, pulling it open. Nathan stood on the other side of the door.

"Is she awake?" he asked.

Ezra nodded and stepped out of the way, ushering Nathan inside. Nathan started to walk towards the bed, but Ezra grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"She fell down the stairs last night. She does not appear to have acquired any new injuries, but I thought it was vital to tell you," Ezra said.

"What happened?" Nathan questioned.

"She woke up and was frightened. I had fallen asleep and did not realize she had left until it was too late. I was going to inform you last night, but, as she did not seem to have new injuries, decided to wait."

"Ezra, falling down stairs could have killed her. She could have broken her neck or spine. She could be bleeding inside for all we know! You should have got me when it happened."

He went to the side of the bed and knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Jess.

"Hi, I'm Nathan, I'm the healer here and I was just wondering if I could check you over and make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you fell," he said.

Jess hesitated for a moment before nodded. Nathan stood up and pulled down the covers. He first checked to make sure she didn't do any more damage before moving onto to check the ankle, her ribs, the knife wound, and finally the head wound. He cleaned and bandaged her wounds and gave her tea to help with the pain. The whole time he was doing this Ezra stood in the corner, watching him carefully.

Once he was finished, Nathan stood and cleaned his hands in the basin on the table. He walked over to Ezra.

"She's lucky, doesn't look like she hurt herself none when she fell. Storms cleared up. The others are going to out to arrest Spade for what he done," Nathan said.

"As much as I would take pleasure in seeing that man rot in a prison, he is not the one who beat the child," Ezra said, his eyes never leaving the sleeping form on the bed.

"What?"

"Jess woke up last night and told me that her father is the one who beat her. Unfortunately, we do not know where, or even who this man is."

"Well, maybe someone with the circus knows who he is. No harm in going out and asking," Nathan said.

Ezra hesitated, his eyes stayed on Jess for a moment. Nathan clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be asleep for awhile, no sense in just sitting here. I'll have Mary check on her while we're gone."

Ezra nodded and grabbed his hat, placing it on his head. He brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes and followed Nathan down the stairs.

The others were waiting at one of the tables. They all looked up at the sound of footsteps.

JD let out a low whistle. "I ain't never seen Ezra look like that before. Looks like he slept in his clothes."

"He probably did," Josiah said.

Ezra tipped his hat when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Gentlemen."

He quickly filled them in on what he had told Nathan. By the time he finished they all looked angrier than a nest full of hornets. The feeling was mutual. It was bad enough when Jess was being slapped around by one man, but the fact that there were two men, her father for goodness sakes, that were beating her was deplorable.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we depart post haste as to bring this miscreant to justice," Ezra said, his eyes cold.

With that he turned and started walking towards the livery. The others followed.

"Gee Buck, Ezra looks even meaner than Chris right now," JD whispered.

"I think you're right, Kid. I sure wouldn't want to be the one to make him mad," Buck said.

"I do believe that our young visitor has plagued Brother Ezra with demons," Josiah said.

"What kind of demons?" JD asked.

"Don't know, and we might never. Just got to make sure we're there for him, even if he don't want us to be," Buck answered, "For now, we just got to make sure he don't kill whoever done that to Jess."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know if you liked it and if I should continue. Also, let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better. Any feedback is much appreciated. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another update for y'all. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

The seven lawmen rode up to where the circus has set up. Most of the tents had been blown over by the wind, and those that were still standing were weighed down from the rain. The circus people were all scurrying about, trying to save the tents and props that hadn't been destroyed by the weather.

Ezra dismounted first and walked up to one of the circus people.

"Where's Spade?" he demanded.

"Sir, I…" the man was cut off by Josiah.

"I wouldn't hesitate if I were you son," the preacher said.

"Gentlemen, there is no need to intimidate my employee, I am right here."

They all turned their heads to the direction of the voice to find Spade walking towards them. The others dismounted, joining Ezra on the ground.

"Elijah, go help Michael with the tents," Spade instructed.

"Yes sir, Mr. Spade."

Elijah quickly left, leaving the eight men alone. Spade turned to the seven.

"Now gentlemen, what can I do for you? Please make it quick because, as you can see, there is much work to be done."

"You son-of-a…" Ezra charged at Spade, wrapping his hands around the man's thick throat and driving him backwards.

Chris acted quickly and grabbed Ezra by the shoulders, harshly pulling him back. Ezra started for Spade again, but Chris stepped between the two men.

"Enough!" he yelled.

Spade glared at Ezra, his hand clasping his throat as he took in deep breaths.

"Did you know she was a girl? Did you?!" Ezra demanded angrily.

"Who?" Spade said.

"Jess. Did you know she was just a young lady? That you were hitting a woman?"

"Don't be absurd!"

"Mister, we ain't here to play games. You better answer the man truthfully or I won't be so quick to stop him from killing you," Chris said, a dark glint in his eyes.

Spade swallowed hard, his eyes darting between the seven men.

"I did not know that he…she was a girl," Spade said.

He saw Ezra tense up and threw up his hands in defense.

"I swear! If I had known she was a girl I would not have been so hasty in executing discipline!"

"Executing…" Buck said in disbelief, "Mister, you beat that girl."

"Yes, perhaps I have been a bit…harsh," Spade said.

Ezra pressed his lips in a tight line, balling up his fists at his sides. It was a good thing for Spade that Chris stood between the two men.

"Is that why you are here? To arrest me?" Spade questioned.

"No, not yet at least. Do you know who Jess's father is?" Chris asked.

Spade shook his head. "No. Jess came to me last year asking for work. He…she's been working for me ever since. She helps me with the circus in exchange for a place to sleep and food."

Ezra stared at the man for a moment before letting out what sounded like a growl. He turned and mounted Chaucer before spinning the horse around and heading back to town. Chris gave Spade a shove.

"Don't worry about setting up the tents. I want you and your people out of here by tomorrow," he said in a low tone.

"But Sir, I…"

"Tomorrow!"

"What about Jess?"

"She's staying here. Don't even think about coming near her again."

With that the six men mounted their horses and followed after Ezra. They pulled up in front of the livery just as Ezra was walking into the saloon.

"I think there's something wrong with Ezra," JD said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"There sure is, Kid," Buck agreed.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," JD said.

"Hold up now, I don't think that's the best idea, JD," Nathan said.

JD stared at them for a moment. "You all might not care about him and what he's going through, but I do!"

"JD, no one said we didn't care," Buck defended.

"Well you sure are acting like it. Shouldn't we be there for him? Isn't that what friends do?"

"Be there for him, yes. Push him, no," Buck said.

"I'm going to talk to him."

And with that JD turned and headed towards the saloon.

"Should we go with him?" Nathan asked.

"Well someone has to keep Ezra from blowing his head off," Buck answered.

The remaining five men all sighed and followed behind the young sheriff. The six men found Ezra sitting at his usual table with a glass and a bottle of whiskey. They went over, with caution, and sat around the table.

"Gentlemen, can I interest you in a libation?" Ezra said, lifting the bottle of whiskey.

"What's the matter with you Ezra?" JD asked bluntly.

The boy never did have much tact.

"To what are you referring, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra said.

"Come on Ezra, you been acting strange ever since you met Jess. What's the matter?"

"There is nothing wrong, Mr. Dunne."

"Ezra, you…" he was cut off as Ezra's glass flew over his head and smashed against the wall.

Ezra pushed his chair away and stood, slamming his hands on the table, causing JD to jump. He glared at the men around him, his shoulders heaving as he took in angry breaths.

"You want to know what is wrong, Mr. Dunne? You want to know about my so called 'demons'? Then I shall enlighten you. That girl up in my room reminds of two things, one of them being my dead wife!" Ezra yelled.

Ezra looked around at the stunned faces. He smirked, his eyes cold and dangerous.

"You heard correctly, gentlemen, I had a wife. The one thing I cherished more than life itself and she was beaten to death by men who could not stand to see me happy for once in my life. That is my problem, my demon. Are you satisfied Mr. Dunne?"

Silence.

Ezra scoffed. "That is what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be alone."

He turned and stormed out of the saloon, pushing past the townspeople.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know in the comments. Any and all criticism and suggestion will be taken into consideration. Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Here's another chapter for y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

The six men sat in stunned silence. Ezra's outburst has surprised them all.

"I didn't mean…" JD started.

"Wasn't your fault JD, none of us could have known," Buck said.

Chris leaned back in his chair. Turns out he had more in common with the conman than he knew. Vin stood from his seat and headed towards the saloon doors.

"Where are you doing?" Josiah asked.

"Man shouldn't be alone when he's grieving," Vin said.

He pushed open the batwing doors and walked out into the afternoon sun.

"Didn't think Ezra to be the type to get married," Nathan spoke, "Always thought he couldn't care about anything but himself."

"You really are blind Nathan," Josiah said softly. "It's just a front he puts up. He wants us to believe that. Doesn't like people to get close to him."

"But why?" JD asked.

"Ezra said the men that killed his wife didn't want to see him happy. Maybe he's afraid that if he lets people get close to him then they will also be killed."

Vin came back inside the saloon and sat down.

"Chaucer's gone. He covered up his tracks, doesn't want to be followed," he said.

"You think he's gone for good?" JD said.

"Naw, he left all his stuff. He'll be back," Vin assured the young sheriff.

"He said Jess reminded him of two things. What do ya think the second thing is?" JD questioned.

The boy was too curious for his own good.

"I know what it is," Nathan spoke.

All eyes turned to him. He sighed.

"Ezra told me he was beaten when he was a kid. Maude sent him to live with different relatives. Seems they got tired of him and would beat him, whip him."

"How'd you know that Nathan?" Buck asked.

"Saw the scars when I was fixing him up once. Wouldn't let him leave till he told me. I promised I wouldn't say anything, but it don't seem right to keep it a secret anymore."

Buck pushed back in his chair and let out a long breath. "Man had been through more in life than any man should."

After a moment of silence Nathan stood. "I should go check on Jess, make sure she's okay."

He turned and walked up the stairs to Ezra's room.

Day passed into night and there was still no sign of Ezra. The six men sat around the saloon, drinking and waiting for the conman. They sat in silence, no one speaking. Out of nowhere Vin stood from his seat.

"Going somewhere?" Chris asked.

"The roof. Going to talk to Ez," Vin answered.

"How do you know he's back?" Buck said.

"Been back since the sun went down. Just thought I'd wait till the man could collect his thoughts."

Vin left the saloon and made his way to the roof. Sure enough, there sat Ezra, knees pulled up to his chest. Vin walked over and sat down next to him.

"Tell me about her," Vin said.

"And who, prêt ell, are you talking about Mr. Tanner," Ezra said, his voice quiet.

"You know who I'm talking about. Your wife, tell me about her. What was her name?"

Ezra sighed. "Her name was Jennie. She was the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes upon. Golden hair, fair skin, and eyes as blue as the sky. A true goddess. She had a heart of gold. I could not understand how she could love a conman such as myself when she herself was so kind and caring."

"Must have seen past that mask of yours, seen who you really are."

"Yes well, she did have a special talent for seeing into people's souls. Almost as good at reading people as myself."

"Did Maude know about her?"

"Heavens no! Mother believed that a family would have hindered me from using my god-given talents. No, she never knew about Jennie."

"How'd she die?"

"Please Vin, I do not wish to talk about that."

"Might do you some good, Ez."

"No, not now."

"I'm here when you're ready Pard. Jess was asking for ya."

Ezra chuckled. "I never thought I would have to relive that part of my past, yet here we are. One little girl brought back so much pain."

"Can fix what happened in the past, but you have the chance to help Jess. Might be the only one who can help her."

"Mr. Tanner, you are much wiser than you appear. Thank you."

Vin nodded and clasped a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Come on, think you need a drink."

"I conquer."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading y'all. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all. Thank you for the feedback, I will for sure be more carefully when proof-reading from now on. Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The others looked up as Vin and Ezra walked back into the saloon. Ezra felt their eyes on him and looked their way.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for my earlier outburst," he said.

"You got nothing to apologize for, Hoss, we should be the ones who are sorry," Buck said.

Ezra nodded. "Yes well, either way, the situation could have been handled in a much less aggressive manner. Now if you will excuse me, I am in need of a libation. A very strong libation."

Ezra turned his back on them and walked behind the bar, grabbing a bottle and a glass.

"What'd you two talk about?" JD asked Vin.

"His wife. Wouldn't tell me much. Man's hurting," Vin answered.

"You should talk to him, Chris," Buck said.

"Man doesn't want to be bothered," Chris said.

"Come on Chris, I mean, you know what he's going through what with…" JD stopped as Chris' eyes turned on him. No need to dig himself any deeper than he already had.

Chris sighed, shot back his drink, and pushed out of his chair. He came up next to Ezra and leaned against the bar.

"Can I assist you, Mr. Larabee?" Ezra drawled, pouring himself a drink.

"Can't let you do this to yourself, Ezra."

"To what are you referring?"

"Not gonna let you drink yourself to death. Can't hide your grief in a bottle forever."

"Ah, well you've had first-hand experience with that now haven't you? I have heard how Buck had to drag you out of your drunken stupor on more than one occasion, so who are you to tell me not to drink?"

"Ezra, I know what you're going through…"

"No you don't!" Ezra yelled, slamming his fist against the bar. "You haven't got the slightest idea of what I am going through. True, your wife and son were murdered, but you didn't have to watch them suffer. You didn't have to sit and wait while they're life was slowly drained away. You didn't have to hold your wife in your arms as she struggled to keep breathing. So don't you dare say that you know what I am going through!"

As soon as Ezra's outburst had started, everyone else had cleared the saloon, leaving just the seven lawmen. Chris grabbed Ezra by his jacket and shoved him up against the wall, scowling.

"Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean that I didn't feel their suffering. They were burned alive. I hear their screams and I can see my wife and son on fire. I can smell their burning flesh. I didn't need to be there, because the way they died still haunts me." He growled.

Ezra's teeth were ground together, tears streaming down his cheeks. This was the first time any of them had seen Ezra show any kind of emotion, and it caused them all to hurt deep within their hearts.

Chris released Ezra's jacket and wrapped his arms around the gambler, pulling him in close. He grabbed the back of Ezra's head and pulled it down into his shoulder. Ezra was at a loss of what to do. No one, in his entire life, had ever shown this kind of affection towards him. There were so many emotions swirling around in his head and he couldn't seem to get them under control. His body shuddered with sobs as he fisted Chris' jacket in his hands. He felt out of control, which only made him cry harder.

Several minutes passed before he managed to stop crying. He pulled away from Chris and turned his back on him, facing the wall. He swiped at the tear stains on his cheeks, straightening his coat and setting his shoulders. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

He cleared his throat. "Mr. Larabee…I uh, I apologize for my outburst and for that…" he waved his hand in the air, not really knowing what to call his display of emotions.

Chris grabbed Ezra's shoulder and spun the gambler around to face him. Ezra dipped his head, too ashamed to look his leader in the eye. Chris took his chin in his hand and lifted Ezra's face up.

"Don't you ever apologize for being human," Chris said.

Ezra nodded and pressed his lips into a tight line. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"If you will excuse me, I believe there is a young lady in my room who wishes to see me."

With that he quickly walked past Chris and the others and made his way up the saloon stairs. The room was silent for a long moment.

"Ain't never seen Ezra cry before," JD said quietly.

"Man's bottled up his emotions his entire life," Josiah said, "They were bound to overwhelm him at some point."

"Think one of us should go with him?" JD asked.

"No, let him be alone with Jess. Think the girl might do him some good," Josiah said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I know that Chris was a little out of character in this chapter, but I always liked the idea of him being a little softer than he lets on. Again, thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait, but it's been a busy couple of weeks. Thank you for reading and I hope you like this addition to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Ezra stood outside the door to his room, his hands trembling slightly. He smirked. If his mother could only see him now. She would be appalled that he dare show so much emotion. Taking a deep breath he straightened his coat and opened the door, stepping inside.

Jess was sitting up in the bed, propped up by the pillows behind her. When Ezra entered her head snapped in his direction, her breath catching in her throat. As soon as she saw who it was, she viably relaxed.

Ezra walked over and sat down in the chair that was placed next to the bed.

"How are you fairing this evening?" Ezra asked.

Jess licked her lips, "Better. I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I don't know why you did it, but thank you."

"I did it because no one, especially a beautiful young woman such as yourself, deserves to be treated like you have been. Now, you told me that your father is the one who did this to you and I would like to know why."

Jess pressed her lips firmly together and looked away. Ezra sighed softly. He didn't want to force Jess to relive unpleasant memories, but some background on the girl would be very helpful.

Ezra reached out and gently touched her shoulder, the small flinch that followed not going unnoticed.

"Jess?"

She took a shuddering breath. "My ma died giving birth to me. Pa said it was my fault she died. Said she died for no reason cause I wasn't a boy and that made me worthless."

Her jaw tightened painfully and unshed tears welded in her eyes.

"I tried not to be worthless. I cooked, cleaned, took care of the horses, tried to take care of the crops. Guess I still wasn't good enough. He would hit me, said I reminded him to much of Ma. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I found the circus and hoped that, because we moved around so much, Pa wouldn't find me. Mr. Spade hit me, but it wasn't near as bad as when Pa would. I…I wish I had been a boy, maybe then Pa wouldn't have hit me, maybe he would have wanted me."

Ezra had to use every ounce of strength he had not to cry. He was sickened at the thought that anyone would treat a child in such a way. She had done everything she could to make her father happy, and yet he still didn't want her. It reminded him of the way he felt when his mother would pawn him off on his relatives. Worthless to her, worthless to them. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulder.

"No, if you had been born a boy, you would have robbed this world of such a beautiful and strong young woman," he said, his voice almost cracking.

Jess shook her head. "I'm not beautiful or strong. I let them hurt me, I didn't fight back."

"On the contrary, I think you are both very beautiful and very strong. As Charles Dickens once wrote, 'there is prodigious strength in sorrow and despair'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you have remarkable strength because of the trials you have had to endure. Believe me, there are many grown men who would have fallen apart if they were forced to go through what you have."

Jess nodded, but still didn't look convinced. Ezra clasped his hands together.

"Now my dear, I believe it time that you got some rest," he said.

Placing a hand under her head, Ezra lowered Jess until she was lying flat on the bed. He pulled the covers up and blew out the light that sat on the table beside the bed.

"Wait, you never told me your name," Jess said softly.

Ezra turned and gazed at the girl through the darkness of the room. She was staring up at him, waiting. Ezra smiled.

"Well now that was very rude of me. Ezra Standish at your service," he said with a small bow.

"Thank you Mr. Standish," she said.

Ezra stared at her for a moment. For the first time since he had met her, Ezra noticed that her eyes were bright and there was the slightest smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"You are most welcome, Jessica. Now go to sleep."

Ezra left the room, closing the door behind him. His smile fell and he took a small, shuddering breath. It was like it was happening all over again, except this time he had the chance to save his wife. No, not his wife. A young girl that needed help. Was that what he was doing? Was he trying to use Jess in order to fill that emptiness that Jennie's death had left?

Maybe he could do just that. Maybe, once she was well, Jess would want to stay in Four Corners. On the other hand, Jess was a reminder of what he had lost. Could he bear to be around her for that long without giving into the pain?

Ezra ran a hand through his hair. This was all just too much. Too many memories, too much to think about. It was overwhelming. A drink perhaps? No, facing Mr. Larabee's wrath was not worth the temporary numbness that whiskey would bring. Perhaps talking would help. Vin said he would listen. No, it was too soon, too painful. No, he would just have to suffer in silence.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ezra made his way down the stairs. The others still sat around the saloon, even though the rest of the patrons had vacated the building. Most likely due to the scene that had played out earlier.

"How's she doing?" Nathan asked.

"She is doing much better. She is sleeping as of now," Ezra answered. "Mr. Jackson, considering that my room will be occupied for the next couple of days, may I trouble you for a place to sleep?"

"Sure Ez, you can sleep in the clinic," Nathan said.

"Thank you. Gentlemen, I bid you goodnight."

Tipping his hat, Ezra swiftly walked out of the saloon.

"You think he's okay?" JD asked, once Ezra was out of sight.

"I believe that our young guest upstairs will either aid our brother or break him," Josiah said.

"And if she breaks him?" JD said.

"Then we'll pick up the pieces," Buck said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see in the story or if there's anything you don't particularly like. Thanks again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter for y'all. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Ezra lay awake on the cot in the clinic for most of the night, thinking. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to turn off his thoughts. Thoughts of his childhood, his wife. He remembered what Vin had said about not being able to change his past, but it didn't make forgetting about it any easier. Vin had also said something about being able to help Jess. Goodness knows the girl needed help. Ezra couldn't decide which was worse, being beat because you weren't wanted, or being handed off because you weren't wanted.

Sighing, Ezra rubbed a hand over his face. Maybe he could help Jess. Perhaps by helping her he could find peace in the fact that, even if he couldn't save Jennie, he could save Jess. It would be nice to finally have that guilt silenced. Besides, Jess's father was still out there. Someone needed to protect the child. Even if the guilt didn't go away, at least Jess would be safe.

* * *

The next morning, Ezra made his way up to his room, a package tucked neatly under his arm. Knocking softly on the door, he opened it slightly, peeking inside. Mary sat on the edge of the bed, quietly talking to Jess as she finished her breakfast. Mary looked up and smiled at Ezra.

"Good morning Ezra," she said.

He tipped his hat, "Miss Travis."

Mary stood from the bed and took the tray from Jess's lap. She walked out the door, giving Ezra a smile as she went. Ezra walked inside and took a seat on the chair beside the bed.

"And how are you fairing this morning?" he asked.

"Better, thanks," Jess said.

Her eyes traveled to the packaged that now sat on his lap. She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"What's that?" she asked.

He held up the package, "This, my dear, is a present for you."

Her eyes widened. "For me? No one's ever got me a present before."

"Well then it is about time that you got one. Open it."

Jess took the package from him and tore at the brown paper. She pulled the last bit away to reveal a dress. Her mouth dropped slightly as she carefully unfolded the material. It was a light blue dress with a flower print. It was straight cut, nothing too fancy, but still beautiful.

Jess stared at the dress, her face lighting up in a big smile. It was the first time Ezra had ever seen her actually smile. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"I've never had a dress before," Jess whispered in awe.

"Well I find it to be only proper that a beautiful young woman, such as yourself, have proper clothing. Besides, your old clothes are not exactly wearable anymore."

"Thank you Mr. Standish. I'll pay you back for it, I swear."

"You will do no such thing. I said this was a present, and you do not have to pay for a present."

There was a knock at the door and Nathan stepped inside. Jess looked up at him with a smile and held up the dress.

"Mr. Jackson, look what Mr. Standish bought for me," she said.

Nathan looked at the dress and then turned his eyes to Ezra, squinting in suspicion. He turned back to Jess.

"It's a very pretty dress. Can I look you over? Want to make sure those wounds aren't infected," he said.

Jess nodded and sat quietly as Nathan checked her ribs and changed her bandages. Once he was finished, Nathan stood up from the bed.

"Looks good, those wounds are healing nicely. If you are still doing okay tomorrow I might let you get out of this room for a little while, get some fresh air."

Jess's face lit up, "Thank you Mr. Jackson.

Nathan nodded. "Ezra, can I see you outside?"

"Certainly Mr. Jackson."

Ezra stepped out of the room with Nathan, closing the door behind him. Nathan turned to face Ezra.

"What are you doing Ezra?"

"To what are you referring?"

"Buying her that dress. You better not be pulling some kind of con on that girl."

Ezra straightened, his eyes narrowing. "Really Mr. Jackson, after all this time and you still think that low of me? You think that I would take advantage of that poor child?"

Nathan's face softened, thinking back to how Ezra had helped Li Pong.

"I'm sorry Ezra, it's just that…"

Ezra held up his hand, cutting him off.

"That's quite alright, after all, it's not like a man can change or anything. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to sit with Jess. Wouldn't want this con to slip from my grasp."

The last part came out almost like growl, Ezra's face twisting into a scowl. Ezra turned on his heels and walked back into his room, nearly slamming the door on Nathan. Nathan sighed and wiped a hand over his face. He didn't know why he found it so hard to trust Ezra. Even though Ezra had proven himself time and time again, Nathan just couldn't let go what he had done in his past.

Shaking his head, Nathan headed down the stairs. Mrs. Preston was going to give birth soon and he wanted to be there when she went into labor.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, I'm just feeling a little lost with where to take the story at the moment. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait guys, I've been trying to get over my writer's block because I wanted to give y'all a good chapter. Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning, Ezra stood at the door of his room as Nathan checked Jess's wounds and changed her bandages. Nathan looked up at Jess and smiled.

"Everything looks to be alright. Do you want to go sit outside for a while?" he asked.

"Yes," Jess smiled brightly.

Ezra couldn't blame her. She had been cooped up inside his room for four days now. Jess looked at him and grinned. He smiled back and winked.

"Can I wear my dress?" Jess asked quietly.

Nathan frowned. "I think it would be best if you wore something a little more comfortable for now. Casey is about your size, so I had her bring you some of her clothes."

Jess nodded, her face creased with disappointment. Ezra walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He leaned in close to her.

"As soon as your wounds are fully healed, you can wear that dress whenever you wish," he told her.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Alright."

"I'll get Mrs. Travis to help you get dressed," Nathan said.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Ezra sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Jess's knee. She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them, her face scrunching into a frown. Ezra noticed and moved his head so that he could see her face.

"Jess?" he said.

She looked up at him. "Do you…do you think my pa is still here?"

Ezra's face darkened. "If he is, he will not get anywhere near you. I will make certain of that."

"But what if you can't stop him? I-I don't want to be hurt again."

Ezra shifted closer to her and placed a finger under her chin, tipping her head up.

"I give you my word that neither your father, nor anyone else, will ever hurt you again."

She licked her lips and nodded. Just then, the door opened and Mary stepped inside with a bundle of clothes in her hand. Ezra stood from the bed and stepped outside of the room. Nathan was also standing outside of the door.

"Heard what you said to her," Nathan said, "That's an awful big promise to make."

"And I intend to keep it. She has spent far too much time looking over her shoulder; I believe it is time for that to come to an end."

"You can't protect her forever."

"You see, that is where you are wrong Nathan. I have already made the mistake of not protecting someone I care about. I will not be making that mistake again."

"She isn't Jennie, Ezra."

Ezra stiffened. "No, but that does not mean that I cannot protect and care for her."

"And what if she decides to leave?"

Ezra was silent for a moment. "I have not thought that far ahead as of yet."

The door to his room opened and Mary stepped out.

"She's all ready," she said.

"Thank you Mary," Ezra said.

He went back into the room to find Jess sitting on the bed, dressed in one of Casey's loose shirts and a pair of pants. Her hair had been brushed and pulled back from her face. Ezra walked over to her and slipped one hand under her knees and the other behind her back. Jess shook her head.

"I can walk," she argued.

"Of that I have no doubt. However, I believe it best that I carry you for the time being," Ezra said with a soft smile.

Jess sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck as he lifted her off of the bed. She gasped and stiffened briefly before slowly relaxing.

"Are you in too much pain? Perhaps we should let your wounds heal a little more before…" Jess cut him off.

"No, I need to go outside…please," she said.

"Alright."

Ezra gently carried her out of the room, down the stairs, and out onto the boardwalk outside of the saloon. As carefully as he could, he set her down in a chair that had been placed just outside of the batwing doors. Jess took a deep breath and sank down into the seat.

"How are you feeling? Is the pain too bad?" Nathan asked, having followed them outside.

Jess shook her head. "I'm alright now."

After a few moments she frowned and shifted uncomfortably, her eyes fixed on something behind Ezra. Ezra turned around to see Buck and JD walking towards them. He turned back to Jess and squatted down so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Those are friends of mine, there's no need to fear them," he told her.

He stood back up and turned to face the two.

"Gentlemen, I would like to formally introduce you to Jess. Jess this is Buck Wilmington and JD Dunne."

Jess smiled at them. "Hi."

JD smiled and Buck tipped his hat.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss Jess," Buck said with a wink.

Jess blushed and tipped her head downward.

"My, my, I do believe, Mr. Wilmington, that your charm has rendered another young woman speechless," Ezra said, grinning at Jess.

"We were just gonna get something to eat, you guys want anything?" JD asked.

"See if you can get some broth for Jess," Nathan said.

Jess wrinkled up her face in disgust. Nathan chuckled.

"Get her a biscuit too," he called after the two as they walked towards the restaurant.

Nathan turned and faced Jess. "I'm going to make you some tea, it should help with the discomfort."

Jess nodded. "Thank you."

Nathan turned and started walking towards the clinic. Ezra quickly went inside the saloon and grabbed a chair. He went outside and placed the chair next to Jess's settling himself down into it.

"I like this town," Jess said after moments of silence.

"Our fair town does tend to grow on a person," Ezra said.

"It's small. I don't like big cities, too many people, too much noise. Makes me feel like I'm trapped."

Ezra nodded in understanding. He had once felt the same way. The only reason he had every stayed in large cities was because of Jennie. She had loved the city, especially New York. She loved the business of it all. Ezra had always told her that he loved it too, but in actuality, he just loved her. He loved the way her face lit up whenever they walked down the busy streets. The way she smiled as they dodged through the people and carriages. He never really understood it, but it made her happy, so who was he to take that away from her?

Ezra was pulled from his thoughts as Buck and JD came back with a plate of food. There was no broth, only a plate with eggs and two biscuits. Buck handed the plate to Jess and grinned.

"Don't tell Nathan," he whispered.

Jess smiled and started eating the food quickly. She had nearly finished when Nathan showed up with a tin cup in his hand. He looked down at what Jess was eating and turned a glare on Buck.

"Buck I said broth and a biscuit," he said.

"Come on Nathan, the poor girl was starving, she needed real food," Buck said in defense.

Nathan sighed loudly and traded Jess the tin cup for the plate. He handed the plate back to Buck, giving him one last glare. Jess smiled and placed the cup up to her lips. All of a sudden her eyes widened and her hands started shaking, the cup falling from her fingers, clattering onto the boardwalk.

Ezra quickly turned and looked where Jess's wide eyes were fixed. He didn't see anything. He turned back to Jess and squatted down in front of her, taking her shoulders gently in his hands.

"Jess?" he said softly.

Jess tore her eyes away from where she had been looking and locked eyes with Ezra. He recognized that look. She was terrified.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

"My…my pa. H-h-he was standing right there," she said, lifting a trembling finger.

Ezra looked back over his shoulder again. He still didn't see anyone.

"Jess, there's no one there," he said gently.

"I saw him. He was there," she protested.

"I think we should get her back inside," Nathan suggested.

Ezra nodded in agreement and slipped a hand behind Jess's back and under her knees. He gently lifted her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost too tightly, and buried her face in his chest. Ezra could feel her trembling in his arms. Even though he hadn't seen anyone, there was no doubt that Jess had seen her father. Whether he had actually been there, or if it had been her imagination, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was truly frightened.

Ezra spun on his heels and carried her back into the saloon and up to his room.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if so, let me know in the comments. As always, if there is anything specific that you would like to see in this story, let me know.**


End file.
